


Shadowtale's First Report.

by LunatoMercury



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, F/M, Inspired By Undertale, Shadowtale, Undertale Saves and Resets, different POVs, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunatoMercury/pseuds/LunatoMercury
Summary: One wonders why the child named frisk always resets and how did things end this way. Yet nobody has yet to find an answer to why or how did all of this came to happen. That' s where I, a fourth world person named "Drake" by others, came in to look at the situation out of curiosity. But never would I have thought I'd find the most twisted answer through my eyes as I took Classic's timeline as my second timeline to watch and learn. After such a sight, I decided to call my findings through an Ironic name in this report. "Shadowtale". Heh, can't wait till one of the sans figure out what's truly going on. I'm damn sure they would make a LOT of puns out of this one person.





	

#  Shadowtale 

###  Report 1

### 

Frisk's Pov  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As I kept running, I could still hear him in the distance. Yet I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun him at some point... "Frisk~" I heard him calling me in a joking tone, almost as if he was enjoying this more than a child being given candy. "You know well that you can't get away from me. Specially in the underground were we both are now stuck." I kept running despite everything. All I wanted was to save everyone, yet I failed once again. I wasn't able to do anything. As I kept having all my negative thoughts in mind, I wasn't properly looking to what was on the floor but on the front instead, and cause of it I ended up getting stripped by something sturdy. As soon as I fell, I looked back to see what had I tripped with. There wasn't anything but trees and roots in snowdin's forest after all. And that's when I saw and knew I couldn't outrun him, just like with sans, it just doesn't seem possible. "You know well frisk, that you can't outrun me." He said as he moved his metal like tail around to show me what I had tripped with. This black haired, thin yet tall man with a smug yet wearing a trash eating grin expression was a man named Shadow. The man who had captured me, tortured me and even chased me down here to the underground. Although both of us fell by mistake, I thought that perhaps I could have taken him with me on the fall, but I didn't think both of us would survive it.  
"..." I stayed quiet as I looked at the man who would decide my fate shortly as soon as when he felt like it, just like in every other timeline regardless of the result. He simply grinned a bit wider as he saw my face filled with anger, tears and fear mixed together.  
"You know, for someone who tried to get help or to even help these **poor** monsters, you really miserably failed at it. I told you simple rules and you go and break them just like that. When will you learn frisk? There is no escaping the inevitable. Speaking of which, I honestly don't have the skeleton's ability to remember timelines as he lead you on, but I can just tell by looking at your face every time you reset. Hell, I don't even need to read your thoughts to be able to tell whats going on." He kept on talking as he walked slowly towards me, as I was gripping on some snow on my hands out of grief. "

"And clearly, you're bad at hiding things so far frisk. In this timeline you decided to let sans know of our 'little game' of cat and mouse. Too bad he bit the dust eh?" He winked at me as he gave me a shrug. I felt pain sting my chest when he said those words. In an attempt to change the cycle of resetting every time, to end the suffering sans is going through, I tried to tell him about Shadow. About his Organization that's controlling the underground and that sealed them down here in the first place, about how I was captured by this man and tortured to death each time forced to reset in every moment just cause he wanted to test my limits out of curiosity. And the worst part was that I couldn't do anything, and as much as I wanted Shadow gone, I couldn't betray my mother's final words. 'Always be kind, for sometimes, kindness alone is enough.' I always remembered her words each time I had a bad encounter with a monster, with Shadow or when bad things did happen here in the underground. It's what kept me both sane and running at the same time, it's what fuels me. 

"Although don't get me wrong, I do like your sportsmanship to spice things up a little in this timeline, but let's just say that involving skeletons ain't that much of a good idea. I have had my fair share of problems with a few of them after all." He said as he was finally right behind me.

"You were the one who did that to Gaster then?" His smile dropped for a bit before it came back to his face. 

"Ah, yes. W.D. Gaster, good old skeleton. Who would have thought he would of died by the hands of his own child as he was being pushed into the core eh? You should of seen him, it was almost the most impressive masterpiece." Anger was deep inside of me.

"That was not sans! I know well it was you who did it with that shape-shifting ability of yours! And he too knows it well!" I yelled out of anger towards him. 

"Not only inviting a skeleton into our **Fun** , but he too is still alive and watching eh? Anyways, I will admit to that. I was indeed the one who pushed him down. Too bad he couldn't do jack when I held his husk like 'son' as a shield as I pushed him, thanks to that I gained these wonderful pets." He says as he flicks his fingers, pulling some Gaster Blasters out of nowhere just like Sans could. But they looked more different, a lot more scarier, sharper and their light emitted a red like faint glow filled with a black like energy in them. "Thanks to that event, I have these pets to give me company every now I feel like using them. And with them, I made short work out of that skeleton you call 'Sans'. You should of seen his face when I popped this guys out in front of him. It was hilarious, he looked like a frog about to get dissected."

"You killed him!" I said as my tears just kept flowing. 

"And? Isn't that the most fun part out of all of it? It's a good thing he won't remember when I force you to reset eh? Unlike Chara, that pitiful poisoned child, you seem to have a lot more resistance to my poison. Although you hide your 'condition' pretty well from everyone. I'm amazed on how you can keep on dying and continuing despite your condition, unlike Chara, your tenacity is something else." 

"You know about Chara...?" I almost squeaked in surprise as I saw his tail moving around me.

"Of course I do, who would forget their first experiment. Now she was a real piece of work, not only she managed to escape, but ends up dying on her own by my poison and attempting to kill some humans to gain souls to break the monsters free. Too bad I screamed 'Monster!!!' before anyone else could react differently. You should of seen her face when she took control of the prince of the underground. Now that was beautiful. I'm pretty sure they died together somewhere. Couldn't feel her presence anymore after all." I just stared at him out of disbelief, not knowing how to react. "But hey, what can I say, you did get pretty far despite breaking the rules. And they were pretty simple too. Do I have to explain it over and over? In exchange for letting you live longer, I want you to go through the underground and come back alive, that's the main goal that is. As for how things go, it's not my problem if you die along the way or what kind of damage you go through. As long as it gives me some enjoyment out of watching, I will give you a 'fun' Rating every time you reset. Which the **Fun** value different each time, there will be new things to occur and to happen. Do keep that in mind, after all, I love to spice things up. And always remember... 'Beware of the man who speak with hands.' Is that clear enough Frisk?" He grinned at me as his tail grabbed me by the neck, then shortly lifting me back in the air as he chocked me with it. I tried to struggle but only whimpers and gasp for air would only come out as my tears kept flowing.

"I'm glad we have an understanding Frisk, now then.. See you in the next timeline then. Oh, and do tell Gaster I said 'Hi!'. After all, he did give me his Gaster Blasters for free." I tried to get his tail off my neck, kicked even, but to no avail. Soon after he said that, his hold on my neck was even tighter. That's when I heard it, the snapping sound that came from my neck as my body laid limp in the air. The last thing I saw was his grin as he was saying his parting words. "It's too bad that San's nor the monster knows that all of their misery was caused by me. And on top of that, the skeleton believes both you and Chara are the bane of his existence as I control you both in mind and body. But hey, ain't that the fun part? Show me what you can do in the next time line first. Give me some **fun!"**

That was the last thing I heard before I was forced to reset back to the start at the flower patch in the ruins because of his poison. 

###  Drake's Pov 

"Wow, can you believe this mate?" Said my friend as she stared at the events happen right before his eyes. 

"Well... If this is reality, and it's happening in classic's timeline, wouldn't that mean that there is an asshole like this in each timeline? No wonder Sans's life is so miserable. What do you think would happen if he learned at some point?" I said as I wondered. 

"For starters, he will be really pissed. I can just see sans chasing this guy to oblivion and eventually saying how much he's in for a bad time. But Shadow would just respond 'Well Sans, give me a **Bad Time!!** ' kind of thing." 

"Battle of the century for sure. On top of that, he's capable of controlling Frisk at will with his poison and his Shadow. He really lives up to his name. This should be something, but man.. I feel bad for Flowerfell Sans if this asshole also exists there." I shuddered. 

"Well, we will have to wait and see... This guy is extremely good at hiding and making other's suffer... " Said my friend as she rubbed her hand as she looked at frisk's body being thrown away by Shadow's tail. 

"Yep... It's just a matter of time before things blow up in any of the AUs." I said while wondering curiously about how would other AUs and their sans would react to Shadow's presence in their timelines. "You think he's different in each timeline?" I asked her wondering about the answer. 

"Oh god, don't remind me. I don't even want to know what this guy's swap version would be. Even less in timelines where Frisk loves sans." She said as she gave herself a face-palm. 

"True..." I leaned back as I looked into the other AUs. 

-End Report.


End file.
